


Adventures in JohnRoxy

by bottombitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Foot Jobs, Internal Cumshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: A collection of JohnRoxy smutfics. They'll most likely each be based around a specific kink.





	1. Blow Jobs/Facials

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This chapter is a sequel (sort of) to chapter 2 of Roxy Lalonde's Weird Fetish. It takes place between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3. The others likely won't be connected to that fic.

John arrived in the bedroom about ten minutes or so after Roxy had left the bathroom. It had been hard to ignore his arousal the entire time he’d been washing up, but he managed. He figured it would be worth the wait. Roxy would make sure that it was.

She was laid on the bed playing a video game on some sorta handheld device, but a silent wave signalled that she knew that John had come in. Placing the game on the bedside table, she turned her head towards him and gave him a smirk, before running a hand over her own side. She’d shed the towel since arriving in the bedroom, and as such, was laying fully nude. John loved the way that she looked. Her boobs and ass were absolutely perfect; not that he had much experience with either. It wasn’t just that, though, he liked the way that her body thinned out slightly around the middle, before growing wider again as it reached her hips. Her thighs were somewhat thick, but not noticeably so, unless you were quite literally underneath them. Which he was. A lot.

She patted the bed beside her, and within a moment he was laying there, looking over at her with a half-smile. She loved being with him. He made her feel sexy. She knew that she was, but there was something about the way that he looked at her. She didn’t get lost in those thoughts for very long, though; she had some making up to do!

She leaned up to press a kiss against his lips, before reaching down and grasping for his length. Unsurprisingly, he was rock hard. She ran her thumb over the head of his dick, smirking to herself as she pulled away from the kiss that she’d initiated, and moved down to shift between his legs. John spread his legs to allow her room, all-too-used to this by now. Not that he was complaining. Roxy was a lover who went above and beyond to satisfy her partner – as was he, he supposed – and she’d never left him unsatisfied.

Soon, he felt a tongue press against his glans, and let out an audible gasp. Roxy smirked up at him, before running her tongue down to the base of his dick, and then up to the tip again. She did this a couple more times, each movement of her tongue slow and careful, before stopping at the base and shifting down to press her mouth against his balls. There was something about his natural aroma that drove her absolutely wild. A part of her was a little disappointed that he’d just showered, but she didn’t have time to worry about that now.

She took one of his balls into her mouth, suckling gently. This brought a moan from John. She still couldn’t pull the smirk from her face as she continued suckling, enjoying this far too much. After a moment, she sucked harder, and then pulled back, letting his testicle pop free from her mouth. Her hand began jerking his cock, and her tongue ran up along it again. His dick twitched, which made her giggle. He didn’t even have to ask why – not that he could have, by the time the thought even crossed his mind, he felt the head of his dick become engulfed in a soft warmth.

He looked down at her, feeling a shiver run along his spine as he locked his gaze with hers. It felt like she was staring straight into his soul, but, honestly, if she kept doing what she was doing, she could stare all she liked.

Reaching her hand down to fondle his balls, she began to take his thick cock deeper into her mouth. Her tongue ran over the base as she slipped bit by bit down along his length. She’d never actually measured him up, but he must’ve been at least seven inches; he was the biggest she’d had. Still, she’d had this dick in her mouth enough times to know how to handle it. She’d taken it to the base before, but she kept that for special occasions. Instead, she only went most of the way down, her tongue sliding out of her mouth to run along the last inch or so of his cock.

John was in heaven; he usually was whenever they did basically anything together, but blowjobs were a weakness of his. His dick twitched again from pure pleasure, though it’s not like he tried to stop it. Roxy gagged slightly as it did, but caught her bearings quick enough to not have to pull off. Pulling back only a couple of inches, she inhaled through her nose, before closing her eyes and starting to bob her head along the last couple of inches of his member. Her blowjob was audible, sounds of her slurping along his cock filling the room, alongside moans from the one receiving the blowjob. He knew that if she kept this up, he wasn’t going to last very long, especially after all the teasing from earlier.

Roxy knew, too. They had an agreement, where he’d always announce to her when he was about to cum, and she’d decide whether she wanted to take the load in her mouth or not. As much as she would have liked to, she was already feeling pretty full, and felt like she wanted his load on her face this time.

So, when John finally told her that his orgasm was about to hit, she pulled off his dick and stroked him furiously. He moaned her name as his dick twitched one final time, and then the first rope of salty semen spurted from the tip of his cock to land on her waiting face. It stretched all the way from her forehead to her lips, causing her to run her tongue over her upper lip with a slight moan. The next shot – a shorter one – landed on the other side of her face, only covering her cheek this time. Then, she opened her mouth, and caught the last little bit in her mouth.

John slowly came down from his orgasmic high, and when he had returned to the land of the living, he looked down to see Roxy taking a picture of herself with his load on her face. Oh god. That was so unreasonably hot. She gave a peace sign towards the camera and smiled wide, before capturing the moment forever. Turning her head towards him, she smirked. “I’m gonna go wash my face. Stay right there, though.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not going anywhere” he replied, lazily, before draping an arm over his own face. Blowjobs always wore him out. Hell, doing _anything_ with Roxy wore him out. “If that’s how you repay me for trying out your kinks, we should go down the whole list.”

Roxy had been leaving the room when he said that, and was caught off-guard. With a small blush, and a giggle, she turned her head towards him. “Good idea.”

It was going to be a fun night.


	2. Anal Sex

John emptied lube onto his index and middle fingers with an audible squirt, looking down at Roxy with a blush. She was bent over, a pillow under her upper half and her perfect ass high in the air. John wondered what he’d done in a previous life to deserve her.

“You sure about this, Roxy?” he asked, staring at the blob of lube on his digits.

“Yeah, yeah, babe. I promise” she replied, wiggling her ass at him. He didn’t need any further invitation. Looking down at her ass, he used his free hand to spread her cheeks apart, before pressing gently against her asshole with one of the lube-covered fingers. She let out a gasp, making sure that she was relaxed in order to assure that their sex was both comfortable and easier.

John’s finger went in easily, thanks in part to Roxy’s use of anal stimulation when masturbating, but also thanks to the amount of lube that John had used. Roxy let out a gentle moan, before shivering.

“S’cold” she commented, laying her head against the bed.

“Do you want me to stop?” John asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t push his finger in any further, as much as he wanted to.

“No. God no” she replied immediately, pushing back against him a bit. “It feels really good, babe.”

John didn’t need any more convincing. He began to gently fingerfuck her with the finger he already had inside her. His movements were slow, both because he didn’t want to hurt her, and because he enjoyed the feeling of her asshole trying to suck his finger back in. He was rock hard, and wanted to get on with the actual sex, but he knew that she needed to be well prepared beforehand.

A second finger joined the first inside her, ever-so-slightly stretching her tight asshole. It felt amazing. Roxy let out another moan and leaned her head back, once again pushing back against John’s intrusive fingers.

“O-One more, then we can start” she managed. He wasn’t going to complain. He worked the two fingers in and out of her tight hole at an ever-increasing speed, the sounds of their perverted act loud enough for Roxy to hear. Anal stimulation felt good, but not always arousing; the sound of John fingerfucking her ass, though, that got her horny straight away. She slipped a hand underneath her stomach to gently rub at her clit, letting out another moan.

John slipped the third finger in as more of a formality than anything else; the sight of Roxy rubbing her clit had him wanting to fuck her right then and there. He held out, though, for at least half a minute more of the foreplay, before pulling his fingers out. He applied lube to his dick the same way he had his fingers earlier, a shiver running up his spine as the cool slime-like substance landed on his length. Jeez. Roxy had been right. It was cold.

He gave himself a stroke or two, spreading out the lube along the length of his cock. He wasn’t very big, at least not in comparison to some people, but he knew that any length was pretty big when it came to anal sex. His dick was rock hard, but that was hardly a surprise around Roxy; she never failed to get him going. He placed his free hand on her ass, gently rubbing. “You ready, Roxy?”

“Yeah yeah” she replied, quickly. “Hurry up and fuck me, babe.” As she spoke, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly smirk, knowing that her bluntness would both fluster him and drive him wild. Any smugness was wiped off her face as he pushed in, though, the head of his dick pushing her asshole open.

She gasped, reaching down to rub her own clit. Sex with John always felt good, but this was their first time doing anything other than oral or vaginal. She wasn’t scared, though. She trusted him. Besides, she could put up with a little bit of pain; perhaps even welcome it.

John moved both hands to her hips to help stay at the right angle. His dick was sinking bit by bit further inside his girlfriend’s asshole – damn did it feel good. The walls of her rectum hugged his dick tightly, caressing the head. Meanwhile, her ring squeezed around his cock as he continued pushing in. Roxy must have been enjoying herself, because he could feel it winking.

They each moaned in tandem, John finding it easier to move the further he got in. It wasn’t long before he bottomed out; Roxy’s experience with anal masturbation and John’s average size made the whole ordeal a lot easier. Roxy pressed back against him, and John leaned forward to press a kiss against her neck.

“Am I hurting you, Roxy?” John felt obliged to ask, though he’d definitely want to know if he were. Roxy shook her head, before turning it and reaching back to pull him into a kiss. She held her lips against his for a long moment, moaning softly against his lips. After she pulled back, she planted her face in the pillow and replied.

“N-Nah, babe. This feels so good.” She wasn’t lying, but it was at least in part because of the overtime that her fingers were working against her clit, running it in circles as she bucked lightly back against John and into her own fingers.

John took that as a sign to start moving, and shifted back up. He placed his hands on her hips again, and began to move his own. At first, he moved slowly, looking down to watch as his dick pulled out of her asshole and then sunk back in again. This went on for a few moments, but eventually, he began to move faster. With the speed, came aggression, his hips slapping against her ass with each thrust. The head of his dick gently leaked precum into her asshole, eliminating the need for any more lubrication – at least as far as he was aware. Roxy would have disagreed, but the slightly painful feeling that came with only semi-lubricated sex was enjoyable to her, apparently.

Their moans grew louder, and their orgasms grew closer. John slammed into Roxy one last time, _hard_ , before his dick twitched. Buried balls deep inside his girlfriend’s tight ass, he came, firing shot after shot of cum deep into her bowels. Roxy came with him, the feeling of his twitching cock sending her over the edge. She made quite a mess of the bed, but she could worry about that later.

John, albeit gently, collapsed on top of her, panting. He leaned his head over her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her earlobe. “How was that?”

“Great, great” she replied, smiling to herself. “This is gonna be a bitch to clean up, though.”

John gasped. “Oh, shit! You’re right! Fuck. I should have pulled out.”

Roxy grinned, reaching back to push his hips back a bit. Pulling him out, she rolled over onto her back and moved her legs around his waist. Her hands moved up to his jaw and pulled him into a kiss, afterwhich she shook her head. “Trust me, babe. It was worth it.”


	3. Footjobs

“Remind me what I’m supposed to be doing here,” Roxy said, her head tilted to the side. She had her bare feet smushed against either side of John’s cock, while they sat cross-legged across from each other. He had asked her to give him a ‘footjob,’ and given her a brief description of what that entailed, but try as she might, she just couldn’t get the movement down.

“So, you need to, like, wrap your feet around it, and then jerk it.” His only slightly better explanation kept in mind, she tried doing it again. Wrapping the feet around his length to the point where her two big toes were touching. Once her feet were properly lined up, she tried to move them up and down. Even if she wasn’t doing a great job, John was in his element. Her soft soles pressed against him, moving along his length – she could have been doing the worst job in the world, anything short of inflicting pain, and he would have been in heaven. Roxy’s feet had always been a source of his arousal, but only that night had he built up the courage to say anything to her about it.

“I don’t think it’s working,” Roxy commented, as her feet fell out of sync and began stroking him independently of each other. John disagreed, but he understood that she didn’t have the confidence needed to pull this off properly.

“Here,” he said, reaching down to place a hand on the back of each of her feet. Moving them into a better position, he lifted his hips and slipped his length all the way between her soles, biting his lip to stop himself from letting out a pleasured groan. Roxy watched as he got himself ready to fuck her feet, still a little confused as to how this would be pleasurable for him, but he’d trusted her judgement on fetishes far weirder than this one, so she kept quiet about it, reaching down with her hand to fondle his balls, hoping that this would help him on his way.

John hadn’t been expecting that, but he couldn’t complain. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, his hands taking a firmer grip on her feet, he started to move his hips back and forth, circumcised head popping out from between her feet with each thrust. If the small groans and moans that were escaping him had anything to say about it, he was really enjoying himself. Roxy did what she could, but realised pretty quickly that she’d be better off just watching.

Leaning back, she did just that, leaning back against the headboard behind her, as John continued to fuck her feet. He was getting really into it. She’d never seen him have sex without also being distracted by the sex herself, but he seemed more into this than he’d ever been into fucking her.

Taking it as a hint that she needed to step up her game, she put into action the flexibility she was renowned for, and folded herself forward, before opening her mouth. The feeling of a soft mouth wrapping around the head of his cock surprised John, but what surprised him even more was that Roxy somehow managed to keep up with his thrusts, moving her head back and forth to ensure that he stayed in her mouth at all times. This was a twist he hadn’t been expecting, and it took everything he had to stop himself from blowing a wad of cum down her throat right there and then.

“That feels really good,” he told her, closing his eyes again. Roxy just smiled around his length, bobbing her head over what she could without letting him slip from her mouth. The positioning was awkward, but it was more than worth it if he was enjoying himself – she knew that he’d do the same for her. Trying to get her tongue involved in the action, she ran it over the underside of his head as he pulled out, and then rolled it back around the top after he'd pushed back into her mouth again. After her mouth began to ache, she pulled back a bit and settled for just pressing sloppy kisses against the tip of his tongue, her tongue occasionally extending outward to flick over the tip. As she took him back into her mouth, using her feet to hold him in place, she gave his head a long, hard, singular suck, and John couldn’t hold on anymore. He came all at once, rapid spurts flowing into her mouth until it was practically full, at which point he pulled out and fell back a bit, spent.

As Roxy sat up, she smirked. Some of his cum slipped out of the side of her mouth, and she used a finger to clean it up, returning his cum to the place where it belonged. Swallowing down the sticky load, she let out a noise of pleasure, and looked at him with a grin. “So, how was it?” she asked him.

He gave her a lazy thumbs up. “Ten out of ten. Would do again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more with these two. If you have any ideas/kinks to suggest, either drop a comment here or send me an ask on [Tumblr.](http://bottombitchfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
